Unforgettable Night
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Kakashi eata se sentindo intediado, então resolve viajar para o Brasil para conhecer o Carnaval. Crossover de Naruto, Gravitation e Death Note. Yaoi/Lemon


Era mais um dia comum em Konoha, na verdade comum ate de mais, tudo estava quieto, não havia ninguém nas ruas, estava tudo muito tedioso, principalmente para ele, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi era um homem forte, possuía cabelos cinzas, olhos pretos, era alto e muito belo, não havia mulher em Konoha que resistia a ele, nem mesmo homem, mas como já era de se esperar ele não era interessado em ninguém daquele lugar, ele queria conhecer pessoas novas, lugares novos, e pensando nisso resolveu pesquisar na internet um lugar para ir conhecer, estava decidido, iria viajar.

Depois de muito tempo de pesquisa, viu um lugar que chamou muito a sua atenção, o nome do país era Brasil, a cidade era o Rio de Janeiro, era um lugar muito bonito pelo que ele podia ver, mas o que mais chamou sua atenção era o fato de que iria ter uma festa lá, com o nome Carnaval. Kakashi nunca tinha ouvido falar no Carnaval, mas aquelas fotos deixaram ele muito curioso para conhecer, afinal eram fotos de muitas pessoas lindas de fantasia festejando, tanto homens quanto mulheres, não precisava mais olhar nada, estava decidido, iria para o Brasil conhecer aquele tal de Carnaval.

Fez suas malas com apenas algumas roupas leves, porque pelo que tinha visto no site, naquele lugar era muito calor, e como ia a uma cidade de praia, o que precisava era de apenas algumas bermudas, umas camisas, chinelo e claro, sua máscara, afinal mesmo estando em um lugar que não conhecia ninguém ainda usaria sua máscara, era tradição de seu clã. Pegou suas malas e suas passagens (a de ida e a de volta) que havia imprimido, porque havia as pago pela internet e foi para o aeroporto.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que chegou ao Brasil, foi direto para o hotel que iria ficar, queria deixar suas malas no hotel e seguir para a praia, estava muito curioso em conhecer a cidade, e assim o fez, deixou suas malas no hotel, trocou de roupas e foi para a praia.

-Nossa, mas como é quente aqui, mas pelo menos tem muitas pessoas bonitas nesse país. Acho que vou gostar daqui.

Kakashi andava no calçadão da praia de Copacabana, estava muito encantado com tudo o que via, desde as pessoas até os locais, era realmente um lugar muito bonito.

Pra onde olhava tinha pessoas felizes, sorrindo, crianças brincando, como se tudo fosse motivo para festa, mas afinal ele esperava o que, era Carnaval, mas o que chamou sua atenção de imediato foi aquele som, aquela música, era uma música contagiante, alegre, precisava saber de onde ela vinha, resolveu seguir o som para ver se achava, até que chegou em uma barraca que estava montada na praia, era grande e havia muitas pessoas ali cantando, dançando, bebendo, se divertiam muito.

Notou que aquela não era uma barraca de uma família, e sim que era uma que vendia bebidas, animado resolveu comprar alguma coisa pra beber, afinal estava muito calor, chegou em uma menina de aparentemente uns 14 anos e pediu uma bebida gelada, qualquer uma que fosse, mas a menina só olhava pra ele com cara de quem não havia entendido nada, pediu novamente mas a menina o olhou com a mesma cara, Kakashi não entendia o porque daquela menina não lhe trazer a bebida, havia sido claro, queria qualquer bebida gelada, mas logo soube o porque dela não lhe trazer a bebida, ele havia se esquecido desse detalhe, ele não sabia falar a língua daquele país, e a menina não sabia falar a sua, como o recepcionista do hotel sabia falar sua língua, nem se tocou que os outros poderiam não saber, ele estava encrencado.

Já desesperado, Kakashi ouve uma voz familiar falando aquela língua peculiar, uma voz que achou impossível ouvir novamente principalmente naquele lugar, virou-se na direção e ficou estático, sim ele estava ali.

-Itachi?! O que um nukenin como você faz nesse país?

-Olá Kakashi, bom ver você também. Estou por aqui curtindo um pouco a vida, relaxando, sabe como é as vezes até nukenins como eu precisam tirar férias.

Kakashi olhou incrédulo para o rapaz em sua frente, aquilo não era possível, Uchiha Itachi parado na sua frente agindo como uma pessoa normal? Não, impossível, ele devia estar sonhando, mas ao dar dois passos para frente, viu uma coisa que não julgava ser possível, Itachi estava lhe trazendo uma bebida.

-Vamos Kakashi aceite, não tem nada de mais nessa cerveja, olhe ela ta até fechada, e também eu já falei, estou de férias, não iria fazer mau a uma pessoa, mesmo ela sendo você.

Kakashi olhou bem para a cerveja, mas resolveu bebê-la, estava muito calor e a bebida estava bem gelada, quando tomou achou aquela bebida um pouco estranha, era amarga, mas como estava muito gelada, matou sua sede na mesma hora, resultando em beber a lata em um só gole.

-Calma Kakashi, assim você vai ficar bêbado, pode parecer fraca, mas deixa você bêbado fácil.

-Obrigado, mas o que você faz aqui?

-Como já falei estou de férias da Akatsuki, então resolvi vir ao Brasil com meu namorado para passarmos o Carnaval por aqui.

-Namorado? Que namorado?

Itachi chama um homem que vai em direção a eles, esse homem era alto, possuía os cabelos castanho meio curtos, olhos de um tom escuro de castanho bem penetrantes, tinha a pele clara, e acima de tudo, era lindo. Kakashi quando viu o homem sentiu seu baixo ventre vibrar, aquilo sim era um homem.

-Kakashi, esse é Raito, meu namorado, e Raito, esse aqui é Kakashi, um dos ninjas que te falei que me procuram em Konoha.

-Olá, prazer, ouvi falar muito de você.

-O prazer é todo meu, mas infelizmente não posso falar o mesmo, nunca ouvi falar de você. Você é da onde?

-Sou de Shibuya, uma cidade do Japão, fica meio longe de Konoha, talvez você não tenha ouvido falar da cidade.

-Já ouvi falar sim. *Só não imagina que tinha um deus que nem esse garoto morando lá, com certeza eu teria ido nessa cidade.*

-Mas e então Kakashi, ta fazendo o que aqui no Brasil – pergunta Itachi abraçando seu namorado, já que reparou que Kakashi olhava para ele com uma cara meio safada.

-Estou a passeio, como estava sem nada para fazer em Konoha, decidi viajar, e acabei por fim escolhendo esse país por causa dessa festa que esta tendo aqui, o Carnaval chamou muita minha atenção, se é que você me entende.

-Entendo sim, mas vem aqui com agente, estamos nos dois e mais um amigo nosso em uma barraca aqui perto, é claro, se você não estiver acompanhado.

-Eu vou com vocês sim, não vim com ninguém e não conheço nada desse lugar.

Assim que chegaram a barraca, Kakashi ficou estático com o que via, aquele ser parecia mais um anjo, era loiro, possuía os olhos cor de mel, usava um brinco de argola na orelha esquerda, possuía uma expressão fria no rosto e era muito lindo, Kakashi ficou de boca aberta, achou que Raito fosse bonito, mas aquele homem era muito mais, para não disser o homem mais belo que já havia visto.

-Esse aqui é Yuki, um amigo nosso do Japão.

-Muito prazer Yuki, meu nome é Kakashi.

-Muito prazer Kakashi.

Yuki olhava para Kakashi com olhos de cobiça, o de cabelos cinza havia chamado muito sua atenção, queria ter aquele homem em sua cama ainda aquela noite, e faria de tudo para ter seu desejo realizado.

-Itachi, ainda vamos ficar muito tempo aqui na praia? Estou um pouco cançado, queria poder tomar um banho, se seu amigo quiser pode vir com agente para o hotel que estamos.

-Pode ser, o que você acha disso Kakashi, quer vir com agente?

-Vou sim, como disse antes não conheço ninguém, então o melhor mesmo é eu ficar com vocês. *E assim eu posso tentar pegar esse loiro*

Assim que chegaram ao quarto do hotel de Itachi, Kakashi notou que as coisas estavam ficando mais quentes, Itachi e Raito começaram a se pegar logo que entraram no quarto, Kakashi olhava para os dois com desejo, quem dera ele estivesse daquele mesmo jeito com Yuki, mas assim que pensou nisso, sentiu alguém segurando sua cintura, como Itachi e Raito estavam se pegando já na cama, só poderia significar que era Yuki, mas não acreditava na sorte que tinha, até que ouviu aquela voz.

-Eu te desejo Kakashi, você me deseja também?

Kakashi de súbito se assustou com o que o loiro tinha dito, mas ele não ia perder aquela oportunidade.

-Eu também te desejo Yuki, muito.

Yuki mau havia ouvido o que Kakashi tinha dito e já estava o levando para a cama, Itachi também estava lá com seu namorado, mas em outra cama, pegou Kakashi e o jogou, desde o momento que o havia visto queria se apossar dele, fazê-lo enlouquecer.

Itachi não acreditava no que estava vendo, tinha reparado desde o começo que aqueles dois se queriam, mas nunca tinha imaginado que seria tão rápido, mas logo Raito fez ele parar de pensar para começar a gemer.

Yuki sabia muito bem o que aqueles dois iriam fazer, já que ele próprio havia participado algumas vezes, mas dessa vez seria diferente, ele queria deixar os dois loucos com o que iriam ver. Sem muita enrolação, retirou a camisa e o short de Kakashi, o deixando somente de sunga, ficou maravilhado com o que via, nunca havia visto um homem mais belo que aquele.

Kakashi não querendo ficar para trás, jogou Yuki para baixo de si e com apenas um puxão retirou a bermuda, se deparando com algo mais belo do que tudo que já tinha visto, Yuki não estava com sunga, estava completamente nu em sua frente, já que antes mesmo não estava de camisa.

Itachi na outra cama também já estava completamente nu, juntamente com Raito, os dois já não agüentavam mais de tanto tesão, e Itachi numa investida só, colocou seu membro dentro de Raito, fazendo o mesmo gemer de dor e prazer. Os movimentos de entra e sai não eram nada gentis, eles eram rápidos e fortes, conseqüentemente os dois não agüentaram muito e depois de pouco tempo, Raito gozara na barriga de Itachi, e o nukenin gozava no interior de Raito.

Ao mesmo tempo que Itachi penetrava Raito, Yuki colocou Kakashi por baixo e começou a distribuir beijos por todo seu corpo, Kakashi já não agüentava as provocações, queria que Yuki o possuísse logo.

-Vamos Yuki, mete logo em mim.

Yuki não precisou ouvir um segundo pedido, e devagar foi enfiando seu membro em Kakashi, como não achou muita resistência, enfiou tudo de uma vez, fazendo Kakashi gemer alto, começou com movimentos lentos, mas Kakashi não agüentando aquilo, enlaçou suas pernas em torno de Yuki e forçou ele ir mais rápido, o loiro não agüentando a provocação, deu a Kakashi o que ele queria, investiu mais rápido, entrava e saia freneticamente, para após algum minutos os dois estarem se esvaindo.

Itachi vendo que os dois já haviam terminado, vai em direção a eles com Raito logo atrás e puxa os dois para uma nova sessão de sexo, só que dessa vez os quatro juntos. Kakashi não acreditava no que iria acontecer, mas por fim resolveu curtir a noite.

-Pois é, acho que passar o Carnaval no quarto é a melhor coisa que eu poderia querer.

Essa noite ia ser memorável.


End file.
